Falling in love all over again
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: Harry and Hermione went their seprate ways after Hogwarts. will sparks fly when they meet again? Plz R+R! *Hr/H*
1. The famous Hermione

Falling in Love all over again  
  
Harry and Hermione went their separate ways after Hogwarts. What happens when that meet up again?  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and sorry if the title is taken!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: the famous Hermione  
  
Hermione opened the door to her white mansion estate and dropped her keys and black hand bag on the table by the door. A maid came rushing to remove Hermione's long red coat that was lined with fake black-brown fur.  
  
"Miss Granger, your manager called. He wants to know when you will be at the studio." One maid informed Hermione as she walked into the parlor.  
  
"Miss Granger, the studio called to say that they need you there on Friday." Another said before Hermione got to the couch.  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Tyler is on the phone for you." Another maid handed Hermione her potable phone on a silver platter, Hermione picking it up.  
  
"Hey Seren. No, I just got home from shopping. Yes, I know I haven't visited yet. I'm sorry but being a singer and actress takes so much time and work. Yes, I know. I know. I know. I am well aware that your daughter is due on the fifth but I'm not sure I will be there. I'm scheduled for a photo shoot then. I've already cleared the 17th for the wedding. Well, I gotta go. Love ya too. Bye." Hermione the white button and put the phone back on the platter.  
  
"Miss Granger, your mail." Hermione flipped through the letters and stopped when she found a letter from her old school, Hogwarts. She opened it to see it was a five-year reunion. A smile grazed Hermione's pink lips. Ah yes, Hogwarts. She graduated Head Girl with high honors, but alas, man less. She had only and still loved one man in her whole life. His name was Harry Potter. She knew Harry became a famous Quiddtich player and at the same time, the Minster of Magic. Hermione was so proud of her best friend.  
  
"Get me my manager on the phone, I'm going to Hogwarts." Hermione called and told everyone that she was returning to Hogwarts for the month. Of course, there was nothing really going on during the month so they let her go. Hermione took the elevator in her house up to the third floor and went into her room. She looked through all of her school things and smiled. How she missed school. She hadn't seen anyone since graduation or heard from them. She couldn't wait to see what everyone had done.  
  
Hermione then heard her phone ring. She walked over to her large canopy bed and picked up her purple fuzzy phone.  
  
"Talk to me." Hermione answered, lying back on her large fuzzy red heart pillow.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Said a male voice over the receiver.  
  
"Harry!?" Hermione said, sitting up.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me, becoming as famous as you are right now. I guess the years have been good for you." Harry said, laughing a little.  
  
"I'm only famous in the wizarding world so shut up! And what about you, Mr.-I'm-A-Big-Time-Quiddtich-Player. I'm surprised you even remember me! You must be fascinating to be what you wanted to become!" Hermione said, lying back down and crossing her legs on her deep purple sheets.  
  
"It's great, but none of us ever knew you wanted to become a singer or actress. I always had faith in you, 'Mione. So anyways, I bet you got your Hogwarts Reunion letter, huh?" Harry asked as Hermione twirled her golden brown hair.  
  
"Yes I have. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked as she got off of her bed and opened her closet, magically packing her clothes.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, well you know, come with me. I mean, we could arrive together and you know, catch up some more. I know for a fact that we are the most famous wizard and witch that graduated that since my mum and dad did." Harry asked her. Hermione smiled at the nervousness in his voice. She walked back over to her bed, sitting down to take off her strappy white toe platforms.  
  
"Harold James Potter, I'd love to." She answered.  
  
"Well, I'll come and pick you up Iloveyou, bye!" Harry quickly hung up the phone. Hermione was stunned. Had he just said what she thought he said? No, there was just o way... was there? Hermione smiled once more and thought of what tomorrow would bring for her.  
  
-End!  
  
The next chapter is done in the same time as when this all occurred for Hermione but with Harry. Please R+R!  
  
-Serenity =^.^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The famous Harry

Falling in Love all over again  
  
Harry and Hermione went their separate ways after Hogwarts. What happens when that meet up again?  
  
I don't own Harry Potter and sorry if the title is taken!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: The famous Harry  
  
Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry opened the door to his large brick mansion estate and reached for the letters his butler had brought inside. Harry set his Firebolt 5000 against the wall where his butler put it away and Harry walked into the staircase and climbed them until he got the second floor where he went into his room which was the only thing on the whole floor. He opened the door and entered his room.  
  
"Oh, awesome, Hogwarts is having a reunion! Wow, it's been some time since I've seen Hermione." Harry opened a secret wall in his room that was covered in pictures and articles of Hermione. No, Harry wasn't obsessed, because on the other half of the room as Quiddtich things. Harry walked over to one of the largest pictures of Hermione. It was a life size poster of the beautiful actress/singer. She was wearing a leather red tube top and hip-hugger black leather jeans. She also had on white platform strappy shoes. She was wearing fair sized hoop earrings. She had on gold eye shadow, pink blush, and purple-sliver lipstick. Her now honey gold hair was in a bun atop her head with curled strands coming down from it. Harry walked out of the room and into his room.  
  
"Maybe I should call Hermione and ask if she wants to come with me. Maybe that way we can catch up more." Harry suggested to himself as he walked over to his black portable phone. He knew Hermione used a phone too for connections with her muggle 'parents' and her other friends. Harry dialed the number she once sent him waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Talk to me." the sweet voice said through the receiver.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Harry said, not believing he just used his secret nickname for her.  
  
"Harry!?" Hermione's surprised voice said.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me, becoming as famous as you are right now. I guess the years have been good for you." Harry laughed a little at the surprise in her sweet voice.  
  
"I'm only famous in the wizarding world so shut up! And what about you, Mr.-I'm-A-Big-Time-Quiddtich-Player. I'm surprised you even remember me! You must be fascinating to be what you wanted to become!" Hermione said, making Harry smile.  
  
"It's great, but none of us ever knew you wanted to become a singer or actress. I always had faith in you, 'Mione. So anyways, I bet you got your Hogwarts Reunion letter, huh?" Harry asked her. He was hoping she had.  
  
"Yes I have. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked. Harry once again smiled at the sound of her voice and her proper language. She was so proper.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, well you know, come with me. I mean, we could arrive together and you know, catch up some more. I know for a fact that we are the most famous wizard and witch that graduated since my mum and dad did." Harry asked her nervously.  
  
"Harold James Potter, I'd love to." She answered. Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Well, I'll come and pick you up Iloveyou, bye!" Harry said inn a quick way as he hung up. He couldn't believe he had just told her he loved her. Harry smiled and walked to his bed, laying down. He couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
-End! Tell me what u thought! PLEASE R+R!  
  
-Serenity 


	3. Flying wasn't her best subject!

Chapter 3: Flying wasn't her best subject.  
  
Thanx for he reviews! Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the LONG wait guys! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione lazily sat on her royal blue faint bed, slowly drifting off into dreamland. She was tired from her morning. She had to go into the studio, finish recording her newest CD, pick out her clothes for the day, do her make-up and her hair, and find some shoes that matched. Also, it took her some time to find her fan that she needed to make her outfit complete. So, she lay on her faint bed, wearing a beautiful silk magenta Japanese made kimono dress that had golden flowers embroiled in it and a slit up the left side. She had her hair in a bun with golden chopsticks with jewels in it and some curled strands of hair around her face. She had on gold eye shadow, light pink blush, and purple-silver lipstick, the same make-up she wore for most of her photo shoots. She had a matching magenta hand bag and a navy blue fan with a golden star in front of a silver moon. The outfit was topped off with her usual magenta platform high-heals.  
  
Finally, Hermione could hear the elevator open on her floor and then she saw a tall man with unruly black hair and green eyes step out of her beaded entrance. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Hermione got up and ran in up to him (which wasn't easy considering her shoes) and threw her arms around his neck. Harry put his arms around her slim waist and hugged her right back.  
  
"Oh Harry! How are you! I missed you so much!" Hermione said, breaking the hug and looking at him. She smiled as she looked up at him, her arms still around his neck.  
  
"I'm fine. Now let me see what my little Hermione has become since she was seventeen." Hermione took a step back and turned around once to show off her hair and clothes. Harry smiled at her warmly. "You look just as beautiful as you did when I last saw you five years ago." Harry said, making Hermione blush a deep pink.  
  
"And you look just as handsome as ever. So, how are we going to get there?" Hermione asked, walking arm-in-arm with Harry back into the elevator. Harry gave her one of those Your-going-to-kill-me-when-you-find- out looks. He then bit his lip and said, "We're going to fly there." Luckily, there was a couch in the elevator which was good for Hermione since she sat down right away, her mouth open and eyes wide.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me? Flying was one of my worst subjects!" Hermione said. A thought came to Harry, which made him smile.  
  
"That may be true, but I do recall you being on the Quiddtich team for two years." The blood drained from Hermione's face.  
  
"Yeah, but YOU don't remember what happened in our sixth year! And I do so that's that." Hermione began to stand up when the elevator stopped making her fly forward into Harry's arms. She blushed a little as she looked into Harry's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Yes I do remember. I remember that I fell in love with you and I just might still be." Harry replied to her. The two got out of the elevator and out of the house. The two stood outside, silent. Harry and Hermione both left their stuff outside of the house because their stuff was to be picked up and transported to the school. Harry got onto his broom and watched as Hermione just stood there.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked her. She sighed and got on sitting side- saddle and but her arms around Harry's stomach. " Are you ready?" Harry asked her. She gave a frightened nod and they where off in a fast pace much to Hermione's dismay. Hermione's grip became tighter and she kept her eyes closed tight, her head on Harry's back. Harry chuckled at the sight of a scared Hermione. She was one of the world's brightest, bravest, and beautiful witches and here she was, afraid of flying. "Hermione, open your eyes and look." Harry told her.  
  
Hermione did so and looked up. She saw the sun setting over a pretty scene. She smiled and loosened her grip on Harry's waist, her chin resting on his shoulder. When they arrived, everyone seemed to notice. They both knew that they where to most famous people to graduate that year. Harry helped Hermione off of the broom, Harry helping Hermione off like a gentleman, and the two entered together, arm-in-arm. Once they where in the Great Hall, they took a seat at the front of the Gryffindor table, everyone coming up to them.  
  
"Hermione!" Said a voice that made them both turn around. Hermione smiled and got up, hugging her old friend, Lavender Brown.  
  
"Oh Lavender Brown! I missed you! Oh, and what's this. Pregnant I see?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on her friend's round belly.  
  
"Well, it's Lavender Weasley now and yes I am pregnant with my third one. So far we've had a twins, a boy and girl who we named Kyle and our girl is named Madison. Our new one is going to be a girl. You HAVE to help me think of a name for her! But enough about me how about you! You became the most famous witch that graduated ever!" Lavender and Hermione hugged again and began talking.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said, taking Hermione's place at the table. A little girl with blonde hair and freckles sat on his lap, only to have the boy who had blonde hair stick his tongue out at her.  
  
"Hey Ron. I take it these two are Kyle and Madison?" Harry asked, pointing to the two fighting kids.  
  
"Yes, they are mine. Take it you where listening to Hermione and Lavender talking. Wow, look at Hermione. She sure has changed. She is now the most famous witch in history! And the most single! If I wasn't married to my sweet darling Lavender, I would love to marry her." Ron said, smiling. Harry looked over to the Hermione who was getting surrounded by all of the girls and many guys.  
  
"Yeah, but she is still our little book worm Hermione. Nothing will ever change that." Harry told Ron as everyone sat down, the same old Dumbledore silencing them all.  
  
"Thank you all for attending. It's been a while since I've seen you all. Now if you would please welcome your Head Boy and Girl, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Harry Potter." Everyone clapped as the two walked onto the stage.  
  
"Thank you all. It's a great pleasure to be back in the Great Hall after so many years of success." Hermione started smiling.  
  
"We know you all feel the same way as well. It will be a great pleasure to be staying here for a month and getting to know you all again. I'm sure that it will be great fun for all of us." Harry said to them all.  
  
"Well, as we've all heard so many times before.." Hermione said.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" they said together as the food appeared on their plates. Hermione and Harry waked over to their seats and sat down. Harry dug in and Hermione took very little food.  
  
"Diet. I've have to keep my waist at 20 inches." Hermione said, taking a small bite of the chicken.  
  
"Geez girl, if you want a 20 waist all of your life you can't have any kids!" Lavender said laughing. They giggled as if they where young again and continued eating. When almost everyone was done eating, Hermione began to talk to the rest of the school again.  
  
"Please go to your dorm that you where in your last year here. There have been extra beds and room added to each dorm to fit your family. Good night." Hermione said as she walked out of the Great Hall and down a deserted corridor. There was a blue brick on the wall in a dark corner, the light never touching it. She took out her wand and tapped it three times. The brick turned into a blue door. She walked in and walked up the long staircase. There was another door at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Forbidden." Hermione said, the door opening for her. She entered a lovely common room. There was a bookshelf with a few books on it, a table with two chairs, a fireplace that was lit, and two armchairs and a couch. The room was an elegant scarlet and gold color. Hermione looked at the other pair of stairs in the back of the room with a window by it. Hermione walked up to it and followed the stairs, window here and there. When she got to the top, there was a long hall with a door at the end. There where two doors on the right and one on the left. Hermione went into the one on the left and opened it. She saw all of her stuff was already there, set up just as she always had had it. She smiled and walked over to her four- posted bed that was in the corner of the room. She laid down on it and smelled the sheets. It smelled of her old perfume she made. After looking at everything in the room, remembering what each of them where, she opened her glass sliding door and walked out to the balcony that surrounded the whole tower.  
  
It was dark and she could hear parents and their children playing outside. A warm smile grazed Hermione's lips as she watched them; she could see Ron and Lavender playing with Kyle and Madison who where running around laughing. Hermione heard another door slide open and in the corner of her eyes, she could see Harry walk next to her. They stood there for a while, looking at their friends and their kids. Hermione turned her head so she was watching Harry. He looked at her, making her blush and turn away.  
  
"Harry, do you mean what you said?" Hermione asked, now looking at the bright moon in front of them.  
  
"When?" Harry asked, his attention now on Hermione. 'She looks so beautiful with the pale moonlight in her eyes.' Harry thought. He still couldn't believe how stunning she had grown up to be.  
  
"In the elevator. When you said you think you still love me?" Hermione asked. They both turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Harry leaned over and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, Hermione responding to it. When they pulled away, Hermione smiled.  
  
"I think I do to." They kissed again, the moonlight outlining their bodies as they kissed.  
  
-End! Well, wha'd u think? Sorry it took me sooo long! Please review! Thanx much!  
  
-Serenity 


	4. Ginny and Cho!

Chapter 4: Ginny and Cho  
  
I'M GONNA UPDATE THIS!!!! : D be PROUD! I decided to. Well, thanx for reviewing so long ago!!! I wuv u all!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the rest of the reunion, the couple was in complete bliss. They enjoyed seeing their old friends, though they loved being together in the dorms more. Everything seemed perfect. Except for one thing.  
  
"Hermione, your owl just dropped in." Harry said, stroking the cream colored owl. Hermione walked over and took the letter from her owl, Artimes. She named it after the goddess of hunting and the moon, the owl loving her hunting times and flying by moonlight.  
  
"It's from Serenati! She's in labor!" Hermione shouted. Harry grabbed him broom and Hermione got on, speeding out of there, Artimes following right behind them. Hermione couldn't believe it! It was the 5th! She had totally forgot! When they got to the hospital, they asked for her cousin right away.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but only immediate family." The nurse said, aware of whom Hermione was.  
  
"But Serenati is my cousin! We're just like sisters! I promise I'd be there for the birth of her child!" Hermione said. Serenati's little sister, Rose, came out of the room.  
  
"Hermione, thank god you're here! Serenati wants you in there now. She said that she wanted all of her family at the birth of my niece and your family, so get in here!" Rose said, dragging her cousin into the room. Harry just shrugged and sat down. Harry sat there, reading magazine after magazine. Half of them featured himself, and ironically, Hermione after or before him. He read every one of them, and secretly tore out the ones of the two of them. In his mind, it wasn't right for people just to SAY things about them. It all wasn't true until he got to the lat magazine:  
  
"Hermione Granger (Above left) and Harry Potter (Above right) have been friends since Halloween of their first year at Hogwarts, when Harry saved her from a troll" Says their other best friend, Ronald Weasley. For most of Hogwarts, the three where known as the 'dream team' or the 'troublesome trio', seeing as how they always found trouble. But out of the whole history of Hogwarts, there was no better group of friends, or one more different. "Harry was the brave one, Hermione was the smart one, and Ron was...well, just Ron." Says Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor in their year. "It seemed like everywhere you saw Harry, Hermione and Ron where right behind him, bickering about this or that." Lavender Brown, or Lavender Weasley as she now is, says about her good friends and husband.  
  
"It was common for people to think that Ron and Hermione where in love, or at least liked each other, but that was really wrong. Everyone knew that Ron liked Hermione, but it was a fact that Hermione liked Harry, and he liked her, but the two where just to stubborn to admit it! I swear, every time I would see my brother, he would be talking about her every day, but whenever Hermione and me would talk, it was mostly about Harry!" Virginia Wesley, or Ginny Malfoy as she's going to become in October, says about her one-year-older friends. But now, the stubbornness is gone. While I was here for my reunion, I found out that Harry and Hermione had begun to go out the first night and might I add that they make such a sweet couple.  
  
Now, one thing that people would conclude from their relationship is that Hermione just likes Harry because he's the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' or Harry only likes Hermione because she's the most well known actress and singer in both worlds. But all of these things are wrong. The two love each other for who they are, as they always have. While Harry was enjoying his dinner with his old dorm mates last night, I was eating with my own ones, Lavender and Hermione and we got into a conversation about their love lives, myself having nothing to say since I'm the single one. Lavender took some time talking about her dear husband, but we managed to get Hermione talking about Harry. "I don't understand why everyone thinks that I'm just going out with Harry for his fame and all that stuff because I'm famous too so it's not like I want to be known. I mean I love him for him. Always have. I just think that there is more to a relationship than what he can buy you and who he is. I think that it should always, no matter what, be based on the love that you share for each other."  
  
And, according to my other good friends, both feel the same way. Harry is quoted to say, "I always knew that Hermione had talent, real talent. I'm just that she would love someone like me. I'm just Harry, and she's...wow, she's just perfect." It's only obvious that sooner or later, this reporter will be writing about their wedding! This is one of the most perfect couples ever and it'll be the best marriage when it comes!  
  
Harry smiled and saw the name of the writer. Parvati Patil. That was always like her, gossiping. She had become the star reporter of the Witch Weekly magazine and was known throughout the wizarding world for her articles. She was another famous Gryffindor, like Hermione and Harry. Gryffindor seemed to breed the best witches and wizards.  
  
"Harry! Harry, c'mere!" Hermione called from the door. Harry looked up and followed Hermione. He saw Serenati sitting in the hospital bed, Sean Wood, her boyfriend and father of her child, next to her. In her arms was a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket.  
  
"Harry, c'mere! Come see my beautiful baby girl." Sean said. Harry walked over, Hermione in front of him, and looked at the baby.  
  
"Harry Potter, meet your future goddaughter, Carmen Rose Wood." Serenati said proudly. Rose smiled happily.  
  
"She promised to name her daughter after me." Rose pointed out. She didn't seem to mind that her niece's first name was Carmen and her middle name Rose, but just so glad that she had a niece. That night, Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall to report the good news to their friends. Harry walked over to Parvati and smiled. He unfolded the article from his pocket and showed it to her.  
  
"You wrote this?" He asked. She smiled.  
  
"You like it? I wrote it and published it last night, right at the deadline too. I think it's my best ever. And my most truthful." She replied.  
  
"Harry, hi!" someone said behind him. He turned around to see Ginny and Cho.  
  
"Ginny...and Cho. What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, a bit surprised to see Cho.  
  
"I came with Draco and Cho came with Justin. It's just so nice to see you again!" They both hugged him.  
  
"Ummm...have you meet Parvati?" Harry asked turning around.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Parvati said. She introduced herself to the Ravenclaw and Harry slipped away.  
  
"Ginny and Cho are here!" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I know, I saw them on Monday, love. What's the big deal?" Hermione asked, turning around.  
  
"Ginny and Cho like me!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione just giggled and continued her conversation with Lavender.  
  
-End chapter! I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE DAY, like in a half an hour, SO IF IT SUX SORRY!!! Please review!!!  
  
Serenity =^.^= 


End file.
